


Still Weird

by I_llbedammned



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melina May hangs out in a bar with Phil Coulson and talks about her feelings about recent changes, well as much as she ever does.</p><p>Contains spoilers for Agents of SHIELD, even if they are vague ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Weird

The bar was a dive bar, one of many in the city. The locals were all sitting amongst each other, smoking, talking and drinking. They left May alone at her table to drink her shitty scotch and people watch.

From behind her she heard his footsteps. She could recognize them right away; he had a light footfall but a very distinctive walking pattern. "Nice of you to join me." She said, still not moving her head away from the door.

He laughed as he sat down next to her in a black chair, "Well it's not like you made it easy to find you. You pretty much made me chase you all over the city. I really only stopped here on a whim."

She turned her head to face Phil Coulson. There was a smile on his face but his eyes looked sunken in and she knew he hadn't been sleeping.

She smiled at him and pushed a beer at him. "Figured we could all use some time away from the Helicarrier."

He looked down at the beer, "Who said I wanted to drink with you?"

"You gonna reject the beer?"

He shook his head and unscrewed the top. He grimaced as he took a sip. "People actually drink this?"

"It costs four dollars, with the shot. What do you expect?"

He made a non-committal noise and continue to drink from the bottle.

"Besides, I was information gathering and you would only get in the way."

"I would only get in the way? I guess all those times."

"Lucky strokes." She said.

There was a pregnant pause as both of them drank their cheap liquor.

"So what's the real reason you are here?" he asked, looking at her.

She met his eyes, "Still weird being there without him."

"May, he was a traitor."

"I know."

"And shift changes happen all the time."

"I know."

"It isn't like you to get attached."

"I know." The last phrase came out with more of a punch to it. Phil looked at her sharply and she ordered another drink for them both, adding in, "That's what makes it weird."

Phil nodded, knowing just how much it meant that May had even admitted that much in public. "Alright. Maybe we do need one night off. Next round is on me and this time you get the beer."

"The whiskey is no better." she answered back, smirking at his exasperated groan.


End file.
